twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dal-ar
='Dal-ar'= (Formerly known as Nameless) aka Wings Known Information When he first Returned, many mistook him as a Half-Dragon due to his horns, wings and tail (which we now know, he is Half-Dragon/Half-Demon). This peculiar creature was quick to correct anyone and claimed to be a demon (not a half-demon, though this has not been confirmed). He also claims to have forsaken his name as it is one of the paths in which demons gain their power. He answered to 'Nameless'. Since then, Lord Aphelion Renevir has granted him a Draconic Name: Dal-ar, which loosely translates to "Protector". Said to be born during the Age of Zyte, before the Knowing or the Uprising, he was not around for the Final Battle at Breach, Castle Thorn, or many of the other events that have occurred over the last several thousand years. Despite Sir Corvus recruiting Dal-ar (then Nameless) into the City Guard, Dal-ar seems to have caused a small amount of concern among some of the Returned. Having a very vocal dislike, distrust, and even hatred of demons has caused many to question Dal-ar's true motives and nature. It has come to light that Dal-ar is actually Half-Demon/Half-Black Dragon. This seems to have impacted him significantly, as he was taught his entire life that he was a Demon. So his connection to the evil which he hates is no where near as strong as before. Lately he has embraced his Draconic heritage, causing his demonic features and traits to recede, most apparent by the change in his horns changing from demonic to draconic in appearance. RECENT ACTIVITIES Aug 2018 (as Nameless) Nameless' arrival at the most recent gathering was met with several cheers, and people calling out his name, thankful that he had arrived. Additionally, he received "gifts" from his friends, Sir Theodore Dunnelon, Lady Belladonna Rue, as well as a new friend, Laurel Bay. Having never received gifts of Friendship before, Nameless did not know how to react and was very uncomfortable. After several fights on the first night, he was unable to prevent the Misting of his friend Sir Theodore, as well as Theo's friend Pynleon). This seems to have had a significant emotional impact on Nameless. So much so that he was seen Punching Sir Theodore in the shoulder, directly in front of Sir Edward Marastine, as well as Mieletassa Eluriel, both of whom made it very clear that any further assaults would be dealt with harshly. Later, Sir Theodore was animated by a Necromancer and Nameless was forced to dispatch his friend in order to be raised. After doing so, he immediately reported to Mieletassa for punishment, but was simply told to "get a handle on your feelings". Since the Gathering, Nameless is once again maintaining his all night vigilance, in an effort to protect the city and it's inhabitants. Returned and Non-returned alike. Sept 2018 (as Nameless) Although not overly active in the goings-on of the other Returned and their political drams, Nameless did meet the newly returned Half-Demon Gorn, and had many long talks with him. Nameless was apparently also the target of a hateful group of former Aer followers, who tricked him with Trust, and resulted in Gorn being killed. Aidhreal arrived in the nick of time to save them. Once the battle was over, Aidhrael saw Gorn and immediately killed him. Nameless intervened, and (thankfully) Aidhreal allowed Gorn to live. In that moment, Nameless knew what he had to do. He has since been working to form a special squad of Guardsmen, The Black Guard. It would be a place newly returned Half-Demons, who wish to forsake their evil past and deeds, to help the Returned. Doing the usual Patrolling and other more challenging and risky tasks the Guard are responsible for. Between Gatherings Oct 2018 (as Nameless) Nameless was experiencing severe pain in his arms, chest, eyes, and all over. After extensive discussions with Lady Amisi (a Half-Red Dragon/Effendal), it was revealed that Nameless is not Full Demon, as he was told his entire life. He is Half-Demon/Half-Black Dragon. Amisi helped Nameless as his Draconic side started to manifest fully. Now that he has learned this, he has fully embraced his Draconic side, and his motivation for gaining approval for The Black Guard is stronger than ever. He set about finding and speaking with several Half-Demons, Half-Dragons, and any whom seek to help the Returned as well as the citizens of Port Frey and Tear, but who might not be accepted due to their appearance or heritage. Dec 2018 (as Nameless) Prayed at the Mandalan Dragon Shrine on Saturday night. The Dragons returned to Adelrune at that moment. Died protecting innocents on the dock, and several people at the Tavern from the Theddispari. April 10r (as Nameless) Arrived and helped organize Returned Dragonkin. Lord Aphelion Renevir performed a ceremony and granted Nameless a name. Dal-ar (surname pending research into Draconic Language). Status Dal-ar is the stand-in representative for the Draconic Returned to Governor Katarina when Arika is unavailable. Dal-ar currently does not posses any pins of status. Allies *Sir Theodore Dunnelon, Best friend *Lady Belladonna Rue, first non-demon ever met, VERY important to Nameless *Key *Stradavarius, Scouting partner at night. First for The BlackGuard (if approved) *Arika Vako *Yi Juyoung ("Joon") *Sir Gregor *Laerial Iârîn (formerly Cicera) *Koneres Holtan *Kadash *Gorn, Half-demon Friend. Wants to do Good. *Laurel Bay, gave him a gift! *Gaeden, weirdo that has helped them out, good fighting partner *Seraphina *Hawk *Marquis Solavaire *Silver Claw * Rebelia Nyx * Timur * Frienemies *Sir Edward Marastine *Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest * Enemies *Evil Demonkin *Sorrowful * Obituaries * Rumors * Dal-ar has a secret shame- its love for and skill at Cestral linedancing. * Never get Dal-ar drunk. Don't ask. Just ne'er let tequila past its lips. *Secretly a dragon in disguise * Some have started to speculate that Dal-ar is actually Jerichg, cursed to atone for his actions at the Breach * Some have decided to call this demon "Pantsless" instead of Nameless * Dal-ar was a Demon Army General during the Age of Zyte, long before the Final Battle happened at Castle Thorn * Actually C'Thon Darkweaver in disguise. * Large bounty for the Horns of the Demon with No Name * Rumor has it, that when a Returned calls for help, people have reported hearing a team of horses running to meet the cry for aid. It's really just Dal-ar. * If Dal-ar had a backpack large enough he would carry everyone he knew in it just to make sure they were safe. * Dal-ar is the unofficial ambassador to all newly Returned Half-Demons. Go talk to him. He's nice. * forgets to duck before entering a room. See all those marks above the tavern door? yeah... thats from dal-ar. * His friendship with a human knight will either be his salvation or his downfall * Rumor has it he is being considered for the role of Half-Demon Ambassador to Newly Returned, though this is unconfirmed. * Rumor has it, he considers using his addictive blood to keep particularly unsavory Returned accountable to him. * Rumor has it, Dal-ar is so light and airy, a child can toss him away with a single strike. * Dal-ar is not V * Dal-ar is responsible for the return of the Dragons to Adelrune! * DAL-AR THE AWAKENER! * Rumor has it that Dal-ar has been having private meetings in the dark with the Drir ambassador. Quotes *"If you ever feel that I have stepped out of line, and have reverted to my demonic heritage, I would expect you to kill me with no remorse and no hesitation." *"No. You should never, ever, EVER, trust a demon." *"Whatever I can do to assist, and ensure no one is harmed." *"Theodore! Stop running off and dying!" *"Half-Demons are not Full Demons. They, we, have a choice. Please help them make the right choice." *"The Dragons have returned." Character Inspirations * The Maxx - MTV Liquid Television/Comic books * Angel - Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series (brooding, emo Angel. Not Snarky Angel Series Angel) * Louis - Interview with the Vampire, 1994, Brad Pitt (focusing on their self loathing, and protective nature of Claudia) * Angel - Angel series (no longer emo and brooding. More a "Get's shit done" type of person) Soundtrack * The Crow (Soundtrack) .